


MMXVII

by Bearixt, McDanigan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dramarama & Find You MVs, Friendship, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Other MVs, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDanigan/pseuds/McDanigan
Summary: In 2017, two years after they have lost him, Kihyun sees the person they are looking for.In one of his many visits in 2017, Hyungwon helps a familiar stranger prevent a car accident.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. I. Familiar is Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Hyungwon’s line of work, familiar is dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holla! This is Bear 🐻 and Chin 😻, and this is our ~~magnum opus~~ collab project! \o/ We've been working on this for some time, and we're excited to finally share it! Just in time (*wink*) for Monsta X’s 5th Anniversary, too! 💖
> 
> A few notes:
> 
>   * This is mainly based on/inspired by Dramarama and Find You MVs, but it is not an attempt to explain the actual MX storyline. Because we don't know what the hell is actually going on there either. Ultimately, this is **not** a theory; we're leaving that to Sherlockbebes.
>   * Scenes found in other MVs may also be referenced with some tweaks on events that we think are crucial to the storyline.
>   * The characters in the story are not, in any way, direct reflections of Monsta X members and other personalities.
>   * There are no romantic ships… unless you squint. The story focuses on friendship, but you are free to interpret things however you want. ( ꈍᴗꈍ)
>   * Non-linear narrative. Pay attention to the dates! 😉
>   * Wonho is Monsta X. Monsta X is 7.
> 

> 
> Thank you for being interested! We hope you'll like it!

_2017 May 12, 3:13 PM (I)_

2017 is an interesting year. Technology is not as advanced as 2045, yet humans make do of what they have. It is the year that a powerful country starts its descent to catastrophe, the year that attacks of different kinds—from monthly cases of cyber crimes to terrorism to mass shootings—ball up into one. The year that several countries and territories are liberated.

Hyungwon likes to visit 2017 once in a while, if only to see how humanity can go from saving each other one moment to attempting to eradicate its existence the next. He knows it will all turn out to be fine; life is quite convenient by 2023—

“The world’s gonna end in 2020, you know.”

“Yeah, right. They all said the same thing back in 2012, but here we are.”

—yet these humans do not know that. Hyungwon takes another look at the teenagers huddled in the corner before he gets off the train. There is no point in correcting them and saying that it actually ends in 2087; they might not survive the war in the current year, or the onset of a new disease the following year that will take four more years to fully eradicate. Or, luckily, they will die of old age.

(Not for the first time, Hyungwon wonders what it feels to die, to be… old.)

South Korea has a distinct smell. Out of all the places he has been to, South Korea is the one that Hyungwon often finds himself visiting. It probably has something to do with his hypothesis, that this is the place where he is originally from, the place that swallowed him whole—only to throw him up, stripped of the core that made him, _him_.

Hyungwon shrugs the thought aside and continues to walk on the busy street, purposely ignoring the looks that are sent his way. He knows he has a face that is pleasing to most humans’ eyes, and the three-piece black suit he wears does not help him stand out less. But he also knows he will be forgotten.

A young woman on the opposite side of the street stares at him and blushes when their eyes meet. She opens her mouth, and before she can ask for his help to look for a ring (and later on die from a stray bullet like what he witnessed during his last visit), Hyungwon averts his eyes and walks straight ahead.

Memories are fickle things.

Hyungwon opens the door to one of his most frequented coffee shops and pauses. He is still gripping the door handle when he frowns in recognition… and listens.

Someone is using a Watch, just a few miles away.

It is not his business.

“Hello, sir!” a barista greets. “Welcome to Momo Coffee! Come in!”

Hyungwon walks inside and sits by the table in a corner of the shop. _It is not his business_ , he repeats to himself as he asks for an iced Americano, _but when was the last time that he has seen another Keeper?_

He is a little curious. The Watch is being used in quick succession. What are they doing?

It’s not his business, but it should not hurt to observe.

_(The barista, while preparing an iced Americano, sees the sophisticated-looking man raise his left hand, tinker with his wristwatch, and—_

_The barista greets a man standing by the door of the café and invites him in, but the man tips his head forward and mutters an apology before he walks back out. The barista shrugs and proceeds to clean the tables. A busy afternoon shift later, he forgets the exchange.)_

* * *

_2017 May 12, 3:33 PM_

A young man keeps on getting into a car accident. Another young man keeps on preventing it from happening.

The man does not always die on impact, but the other does not wait to see what happens next. Instead, he immediately goes back a few minutes and continues another vain attempt.

Keepers retain their youth, but Hyungwon knows that the young man with a Watch is a young man. An _actual_ young man. Keepers are not allowed to interfere directly and purposely with death, and if Hyungwon ever will, then he will go back days, months, or even years to prevent it from happening, not mere minutes. It is the wisest thing to do.

The other man clearly does not know how to use the Watch, which begs the question, how did he get it in the first place?

There is a nagging sensation in his head that Hyungwon ignores.

Hyungwon is about to leave—he is staying in this year too long—when the young man with the Watch materializes a few feet in front of him. He is already starting to run towards the car (like an idiot, which is definitely _not_ an essential trait of a Keeper), but he stumbles when he sees Hyungwon.

The persistent noise in his head grows stronger. The young man looks at him with an emotion he cannot fathom, but there is something about him that feels… familiar.

In Hyungwon’s line of work, familiar is dangerous.

They look at each other. Hyungwon is the first to break eye contact as he shifts his attention to the car about to hit a lamp post.

There are several things that Hyungwon is not fond of. War is one of them. However, he feels a particular distaste for car accidents.

_(Familiar is dangerous familiar is dangerous familiar is—)_

Out of the corner of his eye, Hyungwon notices that the man is still staring at him. His gaze is compelling him to do… something, _anything_ , and it is such a peculiar emotion that Hyungwon raises his left arm. He can be discreet. He wants the feeling to go away. He wants to leave, get away from here _—_

If he will ever interfere, he will be wise about it and go back to _—_

A pale hand grabs his right wrist, preventing him from touching his Watch. The hand is shaking, but its grip is firm. Hyungwon looks at the hand, at the arm, until he lands his gaze on the other’s face. 

Hyungwon furrows his brows. He will be helping them, so the man should just let him. He opens his mouth to say exactly that, but the other beats him to it.

“Hyungwon,” the stranger breathes out.

Ironically enough, time freezes.

“Hyungwon,” the man repeats, saying his name like a prayer, so gently yet full of conviction, like—

Like they know each other.

**_F a m i l i a r i s d a n g e r o u s ._ **

Hyungwon takes a step back and removes the other’s hand. His head pounds, his heart thrashes against his ribs, his vision starts to darken, and he _needs_ to get away from this timeline. 

With a rush that he has not felt for eons, he raises his arm again and prepares his Watch. He should go back to the coffee shop, and then he should not be curious about the bells that he will hear, and then he can stay in 2047 indefinitely, and…

And.

And then, what?

A loud sound screeches past them, the car brakes moaning its complaint intensely as the car flips around. Hyungwon pays it no mind. The other _familiarfamiliarfamiliar_ man ~~who knows his name~~ pays it no mind as well. His eyes never leave Hyungwon’s, but he doesn’t move from his place, even with his arm still stretched out in front of him, hand awkwardly paused midair.

To remember what being tired means never crossed Hyungwon’s mind before, much less to _experience_ it. But he thinks he is.

He lowers his hands.

“Who are you?” Hyungwon asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since there are no ship tags used, we're not really sure if we're not just screaming into the void... 🙈 Please let us know if you are there (*wink wink*) by leaving a kudos or a comment! Short, long, coherent, incoherent, keyboard smashes, or just emojis—any and all comments ~~aside from unsolicited criticism~~ are much appreciated!
> 
> You can also find us in Twitter and share your own theories with us: [@chaexingtaem](http://twitter.com/chaexingtaem) 🐻 & [@McDanigan](http://twitter.com/McDanigan) 😻
> 
> We’d definitely love to hear from you. Thank you for reading, and hope to see you again soon! (◕ᴗ◕✿)


	2. II. Trial and Error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But if there’s anything Hyunwoo is an expert of, it’s trial and error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our reliable, hardworking, and amazing leader! 🐻

_2017 July 09, 3:15 PM_

_“Hyunwoo, what happened to you?”_

Hyunwoo takes a heave of breath, sweat dripping from his temple down to his chin. Grabbing the long sword with one hand, he sits on the floor and keeps his back straight. He doesn’t glance at Hoseok, who took the Watch and is probably gone by now to go to god-knows-where… in 2047.

Hyunwoo is used to it, used to Hoseok suddenly appearing in the room every week to practice Kumdo with him, only to disappear the next moment, as if Hyunwoo has been all alone the whole time. The last threads of his sanity would have been taken by now if not for the bruises on his body, proof that he’s had a devil of a time fending him off.

Hoseok may be a tad bit shorter than he is, but the man can take his breath away–and _never_ in a good way.

Unsurprisingly, Hyunwoo rather likes it. The feel of the _Jung Kum_ in his hands, how he lifts the long sword from over his head and strikes his opponent down, only to be repelled and driven back. When he tries a side slash, and how his opponent counterattacks with a slash of his own, the collision bringing them head to head against each other, the sound of clashing swords a melody to his ears.

A straightforward fight. Plain and simple.

_“We found the cure.”_

Hyunwoo stares at the fallen _Jung Kum_ on the floor.

 _They_ seem to be discovering more things now than they had two years ago. A watch, for example, that lets them travel through time—where coup d’etats, a magical blue cure… flower existing, and Hyunwoo burning buildings are situations that happen on a regular basis. 

It is all happening in 2047, and what irks him is not that these things are happening. It is that they are all unpredictable to him. Hyunwoo does not know what will happen next other than the fact that 2047 seems like a damn war waiting to happen, and they should know better than to stir things up.

Not after they almost lost one more in yet another car accident. Not after—

 _“We found Hyungwon.”_

Another drop of sweat runs down, this time, from the vicinity of his eyes down to his lips. It was all Hoseok had to say two months ago since they found… him. And yet, it is still there. The feeling in his chest waiting to explode.

Hyunwoo aggressively wipes the drop from his lips with the back of his hand before standing up. He walks over to the corner of the room where his bag is, taking it with him to the shower room where he takes off his uniform before running the water in one of the cubicles.

_“We need you there.”_

He steps under the water and wearily closes his eyes to the contact of cold water on bruised skin.

Hoseok is an idiot if he thinks he doesn’t want to help. _Of course,_ he does! 

But why can’t a single damn thing go right under his watch?

* * *

**FINDING X** _  
_ _You’re friends with 6 people in this group_

**Jooheon** **  
** > u think temp has to do with it?

 **Kihyun**  
> What do you mean?

 **Jooheon**  
> like when its cold by a certain temp  
> can time slow down?????

 **Hoseok**  
> You mean like during the winter solstice?  
> When night time is longer than daytime?

 **Changkyun**  
> honey, cut it! lmao save it for later 

**Jooheon**  
> _@Hoseok_ yeah like that hyung  
> did we ever consider it???  
> _@Changkyun_ shut up, sailormoon

 **Kihyun** **  
** > I have.  
> When we were looking for Hyungwon at Montre Station. The tunnel was at 55 Fahrenheit. **  
** > It was abandoned, which makes it even colder.  
> Power’s cut off too.

 **Minhyuk**  
> _@Jooheon_ HAHAHAHA

 **Kihyun**  
> But it wasn’t the case at Montre.  
> So it isn’t that.

_Jooheon Lee set the nickname for Changkyun Im to Sailormoon_

**Hoseok** **  
** > Kids. Focus.

 **Jooheon** **  
** > oh…  
> ok  
> anyway, nvm, we found him  
> doesnt matter

_Minhyuk Lee added Hyunwoo Son to the group._

**Sailormoon**  
> hyung! can u make it?? _@Hyunwoo_

 _Seen by Hoseok, Hyunwoo, Jooheon,_ _  
_ _Kihyun, and Minhyuk_ _  
_ _6:40 PM_

 _Hyunwoo Son left the group._ _  
  
_

Hyunwoo presses the phone lock before stashing it back inside the pocket of his jeans. Dropping the sports bag on the passenger seat, he closes the door of his car before putting the seatbelt on.

He places both hands on the steering wheel and sighs. 

* * *

_2017 June 11, 2:09 PM_

“He still can’t remember us. He just”–Hoseok strains toward him, pushing the long sword harder to connect on Hyunwoo’s chest, forcing him to step back–“looks at me with that resting bitch face as if he’s telling me to get lost! We need that cure asap.”

Hyunwoo takes his position again, gripping the long sword harder this time, right hand on top of his left, letting the tip of the _Jung Kum_ connect ever so lightly with Hoseok’s. Like two warriors squaring each other.

“Isn’t it better that way?” Hyunwoo asks through gritted teeth as he strains toward him. “That he can’t remember?”

Just then, he feels Hoseok’s burning gaze through his headgear as his _Jung Kum_ suddenly loses its weight against his.

“What?” Hoseok asks, voice heavy with disbelief. 

Hyunwoo inhales, preparing for the worst as Hoseok throws the _Jung Kum_ on the floor, his chest expanding to catch his breath.

“Take your gear off,” Hoseok snaps, untying the _hogu_ from his head.

What is Hoseok going on about?

“Take it off!”

Hyunwoo frowns, but he throws his _Jung Kum_ just as Hoseok did and takes his headgear off. 

One moment, Hyunwoo is standing, and the next, he is on the floor, Hoseok pinning him by his left shoulder with one hand, his right arm raised and fist closed.

“Can you hear yourself huh, leader?” Hoseok says, the last word bringing a preliminary slap on Hyunwoo’s face.

Breathing heavily, Hyunwoo looks straight back at him. “I don’t think he’d be happy to know his friends lost him after he lost everything. Do you?” 

_That’s it,_ Hyunwoo thinks as Hoseok’s left hand tightens on the collar of his _Dobok_ uniform and pulls his right arm back for a swing.

 _That’s the final straw._ He closes his eyes and waits for the punch. 

It didn’t come.

Instead, Hyunwoo hears a thud near his left ear. He opens his eyes to the sight of Hoseok covering his eyes with his left hand before raking his fingers through his sweat-drenched hair. 

The temperature in the room drops as Hoseok quietly stands up, retrieves his _Jung Kum_ from the floor, and walks past where Hyunwoo’s head lay. Instead of placing the long sword back on the wall behind him, Hoseok puts it gently on the ground, as if the sword weighs him down, and lies down on the floor beside him.

“Hyunwoo.” Hoseok huffs as he looks straight at the ceiling. “What happened to you?”

Hyunwoo feels it too.

It has been two years. Two long years of looking for Hyungwon, of asking along dark streets, of making deals with the devil—of doing the dirty work that he cannot possibly ask the others to be a part of. Two long years of wrestling with Hoseok to leave him the hell alone, when all he really needs is his company to survive the corners of his mind.

Like positives and negatives finally reaching a state of equilibrium, they take comfort in lying down, their heads inches from each other, bodies stretched on opposite sides of the room. 

Hyunwoo closes his eyes. “Why did you think that flower can give his memory back if it’s not a disease that took it in the first place? You said it can cure any disease, right?”

“Well, we’re trying your expertise,” Hoseok says, tone a little nostalgic. “If Kihyun didn’t try the Watch, we might’ve lost more than Hyungwon.”

Hyunwoo’s expertise, huh? He nods. He can’t argue with that. It has always been like that for him. For them.

“What’ve you accomplished so far?” Hyunwoo asks.

He hears a snort to his right. “Nothing. It’s like…” Hoseok trails off, like he’s looking for the right word, before continuing, “… a ghost town out there. No one wants to go outside, because when you do, all eyes are on you. _All_ of them.” 

“And in summer? That’s when the flowers bloom, right?” Hyunwoo asks, remembering what Hoseok said about this “cure” before.

“Hopeless. I heard soldiers march around 24/7.”

Great. Just what Hyunwoo thinks. “Do you have guns? Any weapons? What else do you have?”

A pause. Then, a sigh. “A few. From Jooheon, mostly. But not the best weapon by the looks of it.”. 

The seconds of silence stretch to a minute. Hyunwoo opens his eyes and looks to his right, only to see Hoseok looking back at him. Hoseok pulls himself up from the floor and stands up.

“You know where to find us,” Hoseok says.

Hyunwoo hears footsteps passing him by.

“No one’s mad at you, Hyunwoo. Except you.”

Hoseok disappears. 

* * *

_2017 July 9, 6:41 PM_

Hyunwoo starts the engine, puts the car in reverse, and steps on the gas, leaving the driveway of the practice house.

With the highway empty save for a scattering of lamp posts backdropped against a field of tall grass beyond both sides of the road, he suddenly gets an idea of what 2047 must have looked like, and– 

He stops as the traffic light on a crossing turns red. He watches a bicycle pass by.

The light turns green, and Hyunwoo lets his car skitter past the main road, onto the exit, until he reaches a familiar, unpaved road. He turns his headlights off before reaching an abandoned building.

Leaving the car, he walks to the gate and gently pushes it. 

–it should scare him. Year 2047 should scare him.

But if there’s anything Hyunwoo is an expert of, it’s trial and error.

He enters as the gate opens.


End file.
